


Full-On Future - a Fubble poem

by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Writing, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Girl Band, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack
Summary: Fanny had written a poem dedicated to Bubble, but it goes too far into her dreams.
Relationships: Bubble/Fanny (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 5





	Full-On Future - a Fubble poem

You’ve brought pleasure in my life

A girl like you is rare thing to sight

A series of secretions follow me

As you give me your light

I may be a girl of negative thoughts

But you’re a girl who gave me my positivity

Neither of us in the Have Nots

I’m forever fed by your full activity

Us two, as Future Girls, create too many problems

As we dig too far in the future

With you on top of the mess that is me

I guess we really aren't couture

I hope you, Bubs, will read my horrible writing

I just wanted to tell you something

it's just a little question I want to ask

Will you be alone with me or have nothing?


End file.
